In current practice, the seat of vehicles, and in particular the seats of automobile vehicles, are composed of a seat base armature and of a seat back armature which are rigidly connected together by various means such as by welding, rivetting or others In some cases, it is possible to mount, between the seat base armature and the seat back armature, mechanisms for positioning in a variable manner the seat back with respect to the seat base.
A lining of the seat is effected thereafter
When the two armatures are connected together, the assembly is very cumbersome and heavy and, therefore, the mounting in the vehicle passenger space is always difficult and requires most often the use of two operators.
Efforts have been made to automatize the mounting of the seats but, due to the space requirement and to the weight of each of the seats, it is necessary to use complex means in order to get round the difficulties for introducing the seats inside the passenger space, above all when they are equipped with a headrest.
The present invention remedies this disadvantage by starting from the concept that it is normal to separate the seat back armature from the seat base armature which will be mounted alone and automatically on the vehicle floor in a first mounting station of an assembly line. Then in a second mounting station of this assembly line, it is possible to position automatically the seat back armature on the seat base armature, either manually or automatically. It is also possible to provide the fixation of the seat back armature onto the seat base armature in a manual way and without any tool by using prepositioned abutments.